Si vive insieme, si muore soli
sono il ventitreesimo e ventiquattresimo episodio della Seconda stagione di Lost, e il 48esimo e 49esimo dell'intera serie. In Italia è stato diviso in due episodi: Si vive insieme, si muore soli, prima parte e Si vive insieme, si muore soli, seconda parte. Michael conduce Jack, Kate, Sawyer ed Hurley attraverso l'Isola verso l’accampamento degli Altri. Nel frattempo Desmond fa ritorno all'Isola con la sua barca a vela e, insieme a Locke, decide di vedere cosa succede se il timer della Stazione Cigno raggiunge lo zero. Trama Flashback Prima dell'Isola appena uscito di prigione]] Desmond viene rilasciato da una prigione militare: la guardia all'ingresso consegna a Desmond i suoi effetti personali fra cui figurano un mazzo di chiavi, un orologio placcato oro, una fotografia che ritrae Desmond con una ragazza ed il libro "Il nostro comune amico" di Charles Dickens: Desmond afferma di aver letto tutti i testi dell'autore salvo quello e conclude dicendo che leggerà quell'ultimo libro appena prima di morire. La guardia poi recita la formula di rito e Desmond viene congedato con disonore dall'Esercito Scozzese delle forze di Sua Maestà. Appena uscito dalla prigione, l'uomo si ritrova nel bel mezzo di un temporale e viene invitato a salire in una macchina da Charles Widmore. Desmond non vuole salire in macchina con l'uomo ma questi insiste e quindi Desmond si siede accanto a lui sul sedile posteriore dell'auto. Charles Widmore rivela ad un Desmond incredulo e disgustato di aver intercettato tutte le lettere che l'uomo ha scritto durante la sua prigionia e che ha inviato alla figlia, Penelope Widmore. Charles dice a Desmond che è stato meglio così perché Penelope sta per sposarsi con un altro uomo e lo ha dimenticato. L'uomo offre poi a Desmond una grossa somma di denaro per sparire dalla circolazione: non dovrà più sentire, vedere o scrivere alla figlia. Quando Desmond gli chiede perché l'uomo sia tanto convinto che lui accetterà quel ricatto, Charles risponde che sa che lui accetterà perché è un codardo. incontra Libby]] Qualche tempo dopo Desmond è negli Stati Uniti, entra in un bar e prende un caffè: l'uomo però si accorge subito di non avere soldi americani con sé per pagare la bevanda. In quel momento una donna si fa avanti e paga il caffè per lui: quella donna è Libby. Desmond ringrazia la donna e scherzosamente le chiede se ne ha altri 42.000, la ragazza è colpita dalla richiesta e quindi i due si siedono ad un tavolo e cominciano a chiacchierare. Desmond racconta alla donna che vuole partire per fare una gara in solitario attorno al mondo: la gara è stata finanziata da Charles Widmore e Desmond vuole vincerla per dimostrare all'uomo che lui è degno di sua figlia; aggiunge inoltre che quell'uomo ha tentato di comprarlo ma lui ha rifiutato. Ora ha bisogno di trovare una barca per cominciare a prepararsi alla gara; Libby resta un attimo in silenzio e poi si commuove. La donna racconta a Desmond che suo marito possedeva una barca e voleva fare un viaggio fino al Mediterraneo; purtroppo, però l'uomo si è ammalato ed è morto un mese prima. Libby offre a Desmond di usare la sua barca per la gara: suo marito David avrebbe voluto così. Desmond chiede alla donna quale sia il nome della barca e Libby risponde "Elizabeth": suo marito le aveva dato il suo nome. Desmond allora accetta l'offerta e dice a Libby che vincerà la gara per amore. Più tardi al Los Angeles, in uno stadio, Desmond sta preparandosi vicino alla sua auto per correre sui gradini. Alcuni istanti dopo arriva una macchina e ne scende Jack: l'uomo comincia a correre nello stadio. Successivamente una seconda auto si affianca a quella di Desmond e ne scende Penelope Widmore; Desmond, stupefatto, chiede alla donna come abbia fatto a trovarlo. Penelope risponde che con i soldi e con la determinazione si può trovare chiunque. La donna poi, comincia a piangere e chiede a Desmond perché in quel lungo periodo di assenza lui non le abbia mai scritto: Desmond, in difficoltà, le risponde che lui è stato in prigione e le chiede quando lei si sposi. Quando la ragazza risponde di non aver ancora fissato la data, Desmond le dice che lui starà via ancora un anno, per partecipare alla gara in solitario intorno al mondo indetta dal padre di Penelope, e poi ritornerà. Quando Penelope gli chiede perché lui stia correndo via, Desmond le risponde che ora lui ha bisogno di riconquistare il suo onore; poi, senza aggiungere altro, si volta verso lo stadio e comincia a correre su per i gradini lasciando Penelope da sola. Sull'Isola Durante la gara in solitario, Desmond è sorpreso da un violento temporale. L'uomo, dopo aver legato il timone, scende in cabina, afferra il suo libro "Il nostro comune amico" e lo mette in un sacchetto di plastica che poi nasconde sotto la cerata. Quando risale sul ponte per cercare di governare la barca un'oscillazione improvvisa lo scaglia contro il bordo della barca e gli fa perdere i sensi. Un imprecisato momento dopo Desmond si accorge vagamente di essere su una spiaggia e di essere raccolto da un uomo, vestito con una tuta "HAZMAT" e trasportato all'interno di un bunker. Quando Desmond riprende conoscenza l'uomo, che si presenta come Kelvin Inman, gli chiede se lui sia "Lui" e gli pone l'indovinello del pupazzo di neve; Desmond non sa cosa rispondere e Kelvin capisce che quell'uomo non è la persona che lui aspettava. Desmond chiede all'uomo della sua barca ma questi gli risponde di non aver trovato alcuna barca dopo il suo naufragio. Mentre un timer comincia a suonare, Desmond segue l'uomo nella stanza accanto e lo vedere inserire i numeri nel computer e resettare così il timer: quando chiede a Kelvin cosa lui stia facendo l'uomo gli risponde che sta salvando il mondo. Desmond guarda poi il filmato di orientamento e chiede a Kelvin chi abbia tagliato le parti mancanti: l'uomo gli risponde che è stato il suo compagno, Radzinsky ma fa finta di niente quando Desmond gli chiede che fine abbia fatto questi. Kelvin spiega poi a Desmond che quando lui esce indossa sempre la tuta anti-radiazioni per evitare di restare infettato e dà a Desmond una siringa con il vaccino raccomandandogli di farsi un'iniezione ogni nove giorni per evitare di essere contagiato dalla malattia che attanaglia l'Isola. Circa due anni dopo Desmond ha imparato, osservando Kelvin, a far scattare un finto incidente di chiusura: su indicazioni del suo compagno Desmond connette due cavi elettrici e le porte blindate scendono immediatamente bloccandosi contro alcuni supporti che l'uomo ha inserito per poter passare da una stanza all'altra. Kelvin si dedica a continuare a dipingere la mappa sulla porta blindata con un liquido invisibile. L'uomo rivela che era stato Radzinsky a scoprire a come scatenare un finto incidente di chiusura e ad aver cominciato a disegnare la mappa. Desmond chiede a Kelvin che fine abbia fatto Radzinsky e l'uomo indica una macchia di sangue sul soffitto: una notte, mentre lui dormiva, Radzinsky si mise un fucile in bocca e premette il grilletto. Desmond, impressionato, afferma che presto impazzirà anche lui se Kelvin non lo lascerà uscire una volta all'esterno: l'uomo non è mai uscito dal suo arrivo. Kelvin rifiuta di lasciarlo uscire e gli ricorda della quarantena e degli ostili che vivono fuori; Desmond protesta affermando che lui una volta era nell'esercito ma Kelvin gli ricorda che lui è stato cacciato con disonore perché non sapeva ubbidire agli ordini. Kelvin afferma poi che lui stesso ha lasciato l'esercito per il motivo opposto, cioè perché aveva degli uomini sotto di sé, e si è dedicato quindi al progetto DHARMA: l'uomo ordina poi a Desmond di restare nel "Cigno" a premere il pulsante e di ubbidire ai suoi ordini. lotta con Kelvin]] Qualche tempo dopo Desmond si sveglia improvvisamente al suono dell'allarme. Non trovando Kelvin in giro, Desmond inserisce personalmente i numeri nel computer e preme il pulsante. Poi l'uomo si accorge di qualcuno che sta cantando: la voce proviene da una botola alle sue spalle. Desmond scende le scale e trova Kelvin con una chiave in mano, ubriaco fradicio, vicino ad un interruttore con la scritta: "Pericolo: Arresto del Sistema". Kelvin, indicando la chiave di emergenza che ha in mano, afferma di non essere riuscito a farlo. Desmond domanda cosa sia la chiave che Kelvin ha in mano e in che cosa sia consistito l'incidente di cui ha sentito parlare nel filmato. L'uomo gli spiega che quella, la procedura di emergenza, è l'unico altro modo per uscire da quella storia: oltre il muro si trova infatti una sorgente elettromagnetica di potenza strabiliante; tempo fa ci fu una perdita ed è stata quella a causare l'incidente. Da quel momento in poi ogni volta che viene premuto il pulsante una parte dell'energia viene rilasciata prima che possa accumularsi e diventare incontrollabile. Desmond chiede a Kelvin come mai loro siano stati incaricati di svolgere quel compito: l'uomo gli chiede a sua volta se lui avrebbe mai il coraggio di rilasciare tutta l'energia in una volta sola attivando la procedura di emergenza. Un giorno Desmond nota che la tuta anti-radiazioni che Kelvin usa per uscire ha uno strappo su una gamba. Insospettito da quel particolare e dall'affermazione di Kelvin che gli comunica che sarebbe tornato nel giro di un paio d'ore, Desmond decide di pedinare il suo compagno. Desmond quindi segue furtivamente l'uomo fuori dal "Cigno" e, dopo pochi passi, lo vede togliersi la tuta e respirare liberamente: Desmond capisce allora di essere stato ingannato in merito alla quarantena. Kelvin si dirige attraverso la giungla e raggiunge un'insenatura: Desmond scorge la sua nave, l'Elizabeth, ancorata vicino a riva: la nave sembra in ottimo stato. A quel punto Kelvin scopre Desmond e gli dice che 10 anni nell'esercito come spia gli hanno insegnato a capire quando viene pedinato. Desmond affronta Kelvin e gli chiede cosa lui stia facendo alla sua barca e perché non gliene abbia parlato; l'uomo risponde di aver sistemato la barca perché ha intenzione di lasciare l'Isola, ora che ha trovato uno stupido che lo sostituirà nel compito di premere il pulsante, sempre che quel pulsante sia davvero importante. Arrabbiato perché l'uomo gli ha mentito e gli ha tenuto nascosto il fatto che aveva ritrovato la sua barca Desmond salta addosso a Kelvin ed i due hanno una colluttazione. Mentre lottano Kelvin cade all'indietro e sbatte violentemente la testa contro una roccia, poi resta immobile. Desmond, terrorizzato da ciò che ha inavvertitamente causato, afferra la chiave di emergenza dal collo di Kelvin e corre a perdifiato verso la Stazione Cigno. Quando arriva nel bunker Desmond scopre che il timer è appena scaduto ed una serie di geroglifici sono comparsi su di esso: tutto l'ambiente trema violentemente ed alcuni oggetti metallici volano da un lato all'altro della stanza attirati dal campo magnetico. Desmond si butta al computer e comincia ad inserire i numeri e dopo un imprecisata serie di messaggi di collasso di sistema, parole che risuonano anche dagli altoparlanti, riesce nel suo compito e resetta il timer. Il tremore si placa e Desmond resta immobile a fissare lo schermo del computer. Giorni dopo Desmond è seduto ad un tavolo del bunker, ubriaco, ed osserva una pistola che ha in mano: l'uomo è in procinto di uccidersi. Desmond apre il suo libro, "Il nostro comune amico", e dalle sue pagine cade a terra una lettera. Desmond, sorpreso, afferra la busta e vede che è indirizzata a lui da parte di Penelope: l'uomo la apre e legge la lettera contenuta al suo interno. Penelope gli confessa di aver scritto quelle parole poco prima che lui entrasse in prigione e di averla nascosta lì perché quello sarebbe stato il luogo in cui lui sarebbe andato a vedere in un momento di grande difficoltà; la lettera è un messaggio di amore scritta da una donna al suo uomo e si conclude con una promessa: Penelope aspetterà Desmond per sempre perché lo ama. Desmond, commosso fino alle lacrime, resta interdetto; poi afferra una bottiglia e la scaglia contro la parete, corre alla libreria ed in un impeto d'ira butta a terra tutti i libri, gridando "E' tutto finito!". Improvvisamente l'uomo si accorge di un rumore sordo: incredulo si dirige verso il pozzo che dà all'esterno e sente Locke chiedere all'Isola perché gli sta facendo quello, perché ha preteso il sacrificio di Boone. Esterrefatto, Desmond accende la luce del pozzo ed un fascio di luce colpisce il volto di Locke, all'esterno, che rimane altrettanto sorpreso. Desmond, sorpreso, si calma e decide di non togliersi la vita dopo quel misterioso segno: in silenzio l'uomo sorride. Sull'Isola , Sawyer e Sayid sull’''Elizabeth]] Tutti i sopravvissuti corrono verso la riva e cominciano a sbracciarsi verso la barca a vela lanciando grida di aiuto. Sawyer, Sayid e Jack si tuffano in acqua e cominciano a nuotare verso l’imbarcazione; issatisi sul ponte i tre sfoderano le loro armi e si dirigono verso la coperta. Improvvisamente alcuni colpi di fucile perforano la copertura della nave: i tre si gettano a terra. Poi, sentendo improvvisamente i colpi arrestarsi perché il fucile si è scaricato ed udendo una voce che si lamenta, i tre uomini scendono sotto coperta e trovano Desmond, ubriaco fradicio, e con un fucile in braccio. Quella sera, sulla spiaggia, Jack chiede a Desmond dove si stato le ultime due settimane: l’uomo gli spiega di aver navigato verso ovest in direzione delle Fiji per due settimane e mezzo, ma misteriosamente si è ritrovato nuovamente sull’Isola: Desmond, innervosito, esclama che non c’è modo di fuggire da quel posto e che non esiste altro oltre all’oceano. Mentre sta sopraggiungendo Sayid, Desmond chiede a Jack se stiano continuando a premere il pulsante, il dottore risponde affermativamente. Sayid ripete a Jack di essere convinto che Michael li stia tradendo ma lui ha un piano che gli è stato suggerito dall’arrivo di Desmond: mentre Jack, Kate, Sawyer e Hurley seguiranno Michael verso il campo degli Altri lui guiderà la barca sull’altro lato dell’Isola, osserverà senza farsi vedere il campo degli Altri per assicurarsi che Michael dica il vero e poi accenderà un fuoco con del fumo nero sulla spiaggia più vicina: loro dovranno raggiungerlo lì e poi, insieme, attaccheranno il villaggio. Sayid ammonisce Jack di non dire agli altri del suo piano: l’effetto sorpresa è l’unica loro arma. Al "Cigno", intanto, Locke raggiunge Eko di fronte al computer e gli chiede di smettere di premere il pulsante e di lasciare il timer azzerarsi per vedere cosa succederà. Eko ribatte che John non può dirgli cosa deve fare e che lui continuerà a premere il pulsante. John, in preda allo sconforto, afferra allora il bastone di Eko e tenta di distruggere il computer ma l'uomo lo disarma, lo getta a terra e lo trascina di peso fin fuori dal bunker chiudendolo fuori ed intimandogli di non tornare. Sulla spiaggia, intanto, Jack distribuisce le armi ai componenti della spedizione di salvataggio di Walt. Kate obietta che tutto quello che loro hanno trovato nella Stazione Caduceo, le barbe finte ed i trucchi da attore, fa pensare che gli Altri vogliano solo far credere di essere dei poveracci indifesi. Michael interviene immediatamente e dice di sapere cosa ha visto e di essere sicuro che loro quattro riusciranno a conquistare il villaggio ed a farli tutti prigionieri; i cinque partono quindi alla volta della base degli Altri. Sayid, intanto, raggiunge Desmond sulla spiaggia e gli chiede in prestito la barca perché vuole raggiungere il lato opposto dell’Isola: Desmond chiede a Sayid se voglia andare in cerca dei "nemici" ed afferma che lui non ha intenzione di accompagnarlo perché ritiene che l’ignoranza sia una benedizione. L’uomo, quindi, suggerisce a Sayid di trovare qualcun altro in grado di guidare la barca. butta Locke fuori dalla Stazione Cigno]] Sayid raggiunge Sun ed i due parlano un po’. Quando Jin si avvicina, Sun chiede a Sayid di lasciarla sola con suo marito e l’uomo accetta. Sun riferisce a Jin che Sayid vuole chiedergli aiutarlo a raggiungere il lato opposto dell’Isola portando la barca a vela di Desmond: Jin rifiuta perché non vuole lasciare Sun proprio in quel momento; ma la donna gli comunica che loro due non si separeranno perché lei andrà con loro. Nella giungla, intanto Sawyer trova una bambola: l’uomo sta per raccoglierla quando Kate lo ferma in tempo dicendogli che l’oggetto avrebbe innescato una delle trappole della Rousseau. Quando Sawyer le chiede come lei faccia a saperlo Kate gli risponde di esserci finita dentro assieme a Jack, qualche giorno prima; Sawyer, sollevato, dice a Kate che quando Jack gli aveva parlato di quell’episodio lui aveva capito tutt'altra cosa. Proprio in quel momento, quando Kate chiede all’uomo da quando lui è Jack abbiamo incominciato a parlare di lei, il gruppo sente un rumore e tutti estraggono le loro armi: un grosso uccello esce dalle piante e passa sopra le loro teste emettendo uno strano grido. Hurley, sorpreso, afferma che l’uccello ha urlato il suo nome: Sawyer lo deride. Michael, tentando di sparare all’animale, si accorge che la sua arma è scarica e si volta interrogativo verso Jack: il dottore gli chiede scusa per la dimenticanza e gli carica l’arma. Michael fissa Jack interdetto e sospettoso. Nei pressi della spiaggia, Charlie scopre Locke che sta piangendo nella giungla dopo lo scontro con Eko; John cerca di fingere indifferenza ma Charlie capisce che qualcosa non va. Il ragazzo informa Locke che Desmond è ritornato e lascia ad intendere che l’uomo abbia qualche rotella fuori posto dopo aver premuto il pulsante troppe volte; John, interessato, riflette sul da farsi. Sulla spiaggia, intanto, Sayid sta preparando il gommone per andare alla nave; Sun e Jin lo raggiungono e caricano la loro roba. Sayid tenta di far capire a Sun che lui aveva chiesto a Jin di andare con lui, non a lei: la donna risponde che servirà loro qualcuno che traduca e che occorrono due persone per governare una barca. Nel frattempo Claire sta per iniettare il vaccino ad Aaron quando Desmond la interrompe e le dice che sta perdendo il suo tempo: lui si è iniettato il vaccino ogni nove giorni per tre anni; poi Desmond chiede a Claire dove sia il padre del bambino. La ragazza risponde che se ne è andato non appena la situazione ha cominciato a spaventarlo perché era interessato solo ai propri comodi. Quella sera Locke si avvicina a Desmond: l’uomo gli chiede se lui sia riuscito a riparare il computer e John risponde che ce l’ha fatta infatti il mondo esiste ancora; Desmond gli risponde che non è così sicuro. Poi John racconta all'uomo di aver trovato un nuovo bunker, la Stazione Perla, e di aver guardato lì un altro filmato di orientamento in cui veniva detto che tutto quello che accadeva all’interno della Stazione Cigno non era vero: era solo un esperimento psicologico; per questo motivo Locke crede che tutto quello che Desmond ha fatto negli ultimi tre anni non è servito a nulla. Desmond, incredulo ed arrabbiato, non crede alle parole di John: l’uomo consegna allora a Desmond una videocassetta con il filmato in questione e dice a Desmond che deve guardarlo. L’uomo è ancora dubbioso e chiede a Locke come mai, se realmente pensa quello che sta dicendo, lui non abbia smesso di premere il pulsante. John ribatte di averlo fatto ma di essere stato sostituito da qualcun altro, Eko. Locke propone quindi a Desmond di farsi una bella dormita perché il giorno dopo loro due scopriranno cosa succederà non premendo più il pulsante. Nella giungla, intanto, il gruppo si è accampato: mentre Sawyer offre una barretta di cereali ad Hurley e questi rifiuta, Jack trova Michael che piange nella giungla. Quando Jack gli chiede se vada tutto bene Michael risponde che stava cercando della legna per accendere un fuoco. Michael ringrazia poi Jack per tutto quello che l’uomo sta facendo e per i rischi che ha accettato di correre per salvare Walt. Jack, in difficoltà, risponde ricordandogli che si vive insieme e si muore soli. , Sun e Jin scoprono la statua]] Il mattino seguente la barca di Desmond sta veleggiando verso l’altro lato dell’Isola: Sun comincia a sentirsi male, ma quando Jin le si avvicina preoccupato, la donna risponde che non si tratta di mal di mare; il marito afferma di averlo capito la causa del suo malessere. Jin conduce poi Sun da Sayid perché hanno avvistato qualcosa: l’uomo porge a Sun un binocolo e la ragazza guarda verso riva vedendo il grosso piede di una statua vicino a riva: Sayid commenta che non sa se sia più inquietante il fatto che sia rimasto solo il piede della statua oppure che quel piede abbia quattro dita. Nel "Cigno", intanto, Eko sta incidendo qualcosa sul suo bastone, ma d’un tratto la luce salta nel bunker. Eko, sorpreso, esce dalla stanza e va a controllare l’interruttore generale nel corridoio scoprendo che qualcuno ha staccato la corrente; in quel momento una voce femminile scandisce il conto alla rovescia: il tutto è stato causato da Desmond che, assieme a Locke, è entrato nella stanza del computer e sta provocando un incidente di chiusura. Prima che Eko possa raggiungerli, il conto alla rovescia termina e le porte blindate si abbassano chiudendo Eko fuori e Desmond e Locke dentro. Eko, furibondo, comincia a battere sul portello gridando a Locke di aprire: l’uomo però non gli dà retta perché è deciso ad aspettare che il timer finisca per vedere cosa succederà. Mentre Eko continua a battere sulla porta blindata implorando Locke di non lasciare che il timer si azzeri, Desmond notando il bastone di Eko che John gli ha sottratto, chiede a questi chi sia l’uomo che hanno chiuso fuori: Locke risponde che si chiama Eko ed è un prete. Eko, comprendendo che John non lo lascerà entrare corre verso il pozzo d’ingresso al bunker e si issa fuori. Arrivato in cima l’uomo osserva il portello deformato con la scritta "QUARANTENA" che chiudeva la botola, riflette un attimo e poi corre verso la spiaggia. Arrivatovi, Eko si dirige da Charlie e gli chiede come sia stata aperta la botola sopra il "Cigno": il ragazzo, ancora offeso per come è stato trattato, non sembra voler collaborare e dice di non ricordarlo. Eko implora allora Charlie di sforzarsi perché, se non lo farà, nel giro di 90 minuti il timer si azzererà e, siccome Locke gli impedisce di premere il pulsante, tutti loro moriranno. Charlie, impressionato dalle parole di Eko, acconsente ed i due si inoltrano nella foresta. minaccia Michael in cerca della verità]] Nella giungla, intanto, Sawyer chiede a Michael se lui ipotizzi che gli Altri siano i superstiti del progetto DHARMA, l'uomo gli risponde che non lo sa, Sawyer illustra quindi la sua teoria; ovvero che sono degli alieni. Mentre il gruppo passa vicino ad un torrente Kate mostra a Sawyer due uomini che li stanno seguendo nascosti fra gli alberi. Kate e Sawyer aprono il fuoco sui due e riescono a colpirne uno: ma l’altro fugge nella giungla. Sawyer vorrebbe inseguirlo per impedirgli di avvisare gli Altri del loro arrivo ma Jack, scosso per l’accaduto, gli dice che non è necessario: gli Altri sanno già che loro stanno arrivando. Furioso l’uomo si volta verso Michael e con disprezzo gli grida contro dicendogli che ha scoperto il suo piano e sa che li sta portando in una trappola. Michael non sa cosa fare e, ormai scoperto, balbetta ridicole scuse. Jack afferra Michael e lo sbatte contro un albero intimandogli di confessare; In lacrime l'uomo racconta loro che gli Altri gli hanno dato una lista con i loro nomi e gli hanno detto di condurre loro quattro al villaggio; solo così potrà salvare Walt. Michael, pressato da Hurley e da Kate, ammette anche di aver liberato il falso Henry Gale e di essere stato costretto ad uccidere Ana Lucia e Libby. Hurley, furioso, fa per andarsene ma Jack lo ferma e gli dice che non può farlo altrimenti gli Altri capiranno che Michael ha confessato. Il dottore rassicura poi i compagni dicendo loro di avere un piano. Sulla barca a vela, intanto, Sayid sta pregando; improvvisamente Jin nota una roccia con un foro al centro e la fa notare ai compagni: Sayid, riconoscendo la roccia descritta da Michael, capisce che sono arrivati. Eko e Charlie sono nella giungla in cerca della dinamite. Improvvisamente Charlie ricorda dove Hurley l’aveva nascosta e solleva alcune foglie mostrando ad Eko i candelotti: il ragazzo si raccomanda di spostarla con cautela. Eko porta i candelotto di dinamite nella Stazione Cigno e comincia a prepararli per fare saltare in aria la porta blindata della sala del computer. Charlie, preoccupato, avvisa Locke e Desmond all’interno che Eko sta per far saltare la porta e tenta di convincerli ad uscire per trovare un accordo. Locke, preoccupato, chiede a Desmond se secondo lui la porta reggerà all’esplosione e Desmond gli dice che quella paratia non verrà nemmeno scalfita dalla dinamite. Mentre Eko prepara la miccia Charlie gli suggerisce che forse John ha ragione ed il computer non è collegato a nulla; forse è solo uno scherzo. Eko, furioso, afferra allora Charlie, gli prende la cintura e la scaglia contro una parete in fondo dove l’oggetto rimane magneticamente attaccato per la fibbia: l’uomo chiede al ragazzo se secondo lui anche quello sia uno scherzo. Charlie, impressionato e turbato, fa per andarsene ma, prima che possa raggiungere l’uscita, Eko accende la miccia e si nasconde dietro un muro. Mentre la dinamite esplode emettendo un muro di fuoco in tutto il corridoio Charlie riesce all’ultimo a buttarsi in una nicchia ed a mettersi in salvo. ]] L’esplosione, come previsto da Desmond, non riesce ad aprire la porta: questi vorrebbe allora controllare cosa è successo fuori ed andare a soccorrere i due compagni all’esterno che potrebbero essere rimasti feriti nell’esplosione, ma Locke si oppone dicendo che potrebbe essere un trucco. Desmond, sorpreso dal suo cinismo, gli chiede in che cosa lui creda e perché lui voglia realmente aspettare che il timer arrivi a zero. Locke risponde che lui credeva che il suo destino fosse arrivare sull’Isola: poi, però, Boone morì senza altra colpa se non per aver creduto stupidamente che John sapesse cosa fare e per avergli creduto. John racconta a Desmond che la notte in cui Boone morì lui si ritirò appena fuori dalla botola e cominciò a gridare contro l’Isola e contro quello che era successo, chiedendo cosa altro avrebbe dovuto fare. D’un tratto dalla finestrella della botola fuoriuscì un fascio di luce: lui pensò che si trattasse di un segno per lui ma molto probabilmente era solo Desmond che stava andando in bagno; questi, esterrefatto, resta senza parole per il racconto. Nel frattempo, sull’altro lato dell’Isola, Sayid è sbarcato e, armato di un fucile, si avvicina con circospezione alle baracche del villaggio degli Altri. L’uomo esplora le povere abitazioni ma le trova tutte vuote, abbandonate. Sorpreso, si avvicina alla porta citata nel racconto di Michael; lì dietro avrebbe dovuto essere tenuto prigioniero Walt. Sayid la apre ma, allibito, si ritrova ad osservare una parete di solida roccia. Mentre cammina su un prato, Kate scorge un tubo pneumatico circondato dal un numero immenso di capsule; incuriositi Sawyer, Kate, Jack, Hurley e Michael si avvicinano a questo luogo e cominciano ad aprire le capsule di plastica: dentro ognuna di esse trovano un quaderno completamente scritto a mano con una serie di osservazioni sui comportamenti di qualcuno; si tratta di annotazioni su quello che succedeva nel "Cigno". Sawyer trova anche la mappa che Locke aveva inserito nel tubo pneumatico quando si trovava nella Stazione Perla. D’un tratto il gruppo nota un fumo all’orizzonte, molto lontano: il segnale di Sayid. Jack, infuriato, chiede a Michael dove lui in realtà li stia portando, visto che il segnale dovrebbe essere stato acceso non troppo lontano dal villaggio degli Altri. Improvvisamente i cinque sentono dei sussurri e Sawyer viene colpito da un dardo: l’uomo cade istantaneamente a terra e comincia a tremare come colpito da una scarica elettrica; Jack urla allora ai compagni di scappare. Kate viene colpita da un altro dardo e cade a terra; Jack la solleva sulle spalle e comincia a correre ma viene a sua volta colpito e cade immobile: appena prima di perdere i sensi l’uomo vede attorno a sé un gruppo di Altri che lo incappucciano. ]] Al "Cigno", intanto, Desmond chiede a John di raccontargli di quello che ha visto nella Stazione Perla: l'uomo gli dice quindi del filmato, dei quaderni da riempire annotando tutto quello che succedeva nella Stazione Cigno e del tubo pneumatico che avrebbe portato le osservazioni a chi fosse incaricato di valutare i risultati dell’esperimento psicologico attuato nel "Cigno". Desmond, dubbioso, chiede a John se non avrebbe potuto essere il contrario e cioè che fossero gli occupanti della "Perla" ad essere valutati. John, innervosito, gli dice che la cosa non è possibile; Desmond chiede allora all’uomo di guardare assieme il video di orientamento della "Perla", ma ciò non è possibile. Desmond domanda allora a Locke se abbia visto un qualche computer nella "Perla": l'uomo risponde affermativamente e mostra a Desmond il rapporto che aveva raccolto dalla stampante della stazione Desmond, incuriosito, comincia a scorrere il rapporto che mostra una serie di date ed ore seguite tutte dalla parola "''ACCETTATO". D’un tratto l’uomo si immobilizza e chiede a John in quale giorno sia avvenuto l’incidente aereo; John, ancora innervosito dai dubbi del compagno, risponde che era il 22 settembre. Desmond mostra il rapporto a John: in data 22 settembre il foglio recita la scritta "COLLASSO DI SISTEMA". Desmond realizza quindi di essere stato lui a causare l’incidente aereo del Volo 815 il giorno in cui per sbaglio uccise Kelvin e non riuscì ad inserire in tempo i numeri nel computer del "Cigno". si toglie la barba finta]] Nel frattempo il gruppo che era partito in missione per liberare Walt viene condotto dagli Altri su un pontile: i quattro prigionieri, legati e bendati, vengono fatti inginocchiare. Kate dice all’uomo con la barba di sapere che questa è finta. L’uomo, che viene chiamato Tom da Bea Klugh, se la toglie e, spazientito per il fatto che la donna abbia rivelato il suo nome, chiama Bea Klugh a sua volta con il suo nome proprio. In quel momento una barca attracca vicino al pontile e ne scende l’uomo che si faceva chiamare Henry Gale; questi si rivolge a Michael è gli dice che è tempo di terminare il loro accordo. Al "Cigno", intanto, Charlie si risveglia e, ferito, si trascina fino al corpo di Eko, ancora privo di sensi. Intanto, mentre il timer comincia a scandire gli ultimi quattro minuti, Desmond dice a Locke devono premere il pulsante perché il giorno in cui lui ha rischiato di non riuscire ad inserire il codice il loro aereo è precipitato. John rifiuta tassativamente dicendo che sa quello che ha visto alla "Perla" e, quando Desmond tenta di inserire il codice, afferra il computer e lo scaglia a terra distruggendolo. Desmond, terrorizzato, si mette le mani fra i capelli e gli grida che li ha condannati tutti; John ribatte dicendo che invece lui ha appena salvato tutti. Desmond, in preda al panico, crea un nuovo contatto elettrico per fare riaprire le porte blindate, corre nella stanza accanto e comincia a cercare freneticamente nella libreria: l’uomo trova il suo libro, "Il nostro comune amico". usa la chiave di emergenza]] Desmond è sopraggiunto da Charlie che implora il suo aiuto, l'uomo gli risponde di starci provando e quindi apre il suo libro e recupera da esso la chiave di emergenza. Poi corre nella camera accanto, apre una botola nel terreno e fa per entrarvi. John lo ferma e gli dice che non succederà nulla. Desmond ribatte che la sera in cui lui si mise a battere sul portello della botola lui lo sentì e sentì che lui diceva che il destino non esisteva. Invece non è così: John era destinato a salvare Desmond affinché poi Desmond potesse salvare lui. Poi, mentre il timer arriva a zero ed i geroglifici compaiono su di esso, Desmond scende nella botola e dice a Locke che si sarebbero rivisti in un’altra vita. Nel frattempo un rumore assordante comincia a crescere sempre più, gli altoparlanti scandiscono le parole "Collasso di sistema" mentre tutti gli oggetti metallici cominciano a volare per la stanza ed a rimanere attaccati alla parete con il magnete. Charlie solleva Eko dalle macerie e tenta di trasportarlo verso l’uscita. Eko però lo allontana e raggiunge faticosamente Locke nella sala del computer: John, incredulo, osserva tutto quello che sta accadendo e, demoralizzato, sussurra ad Eko che si è sbagliato. Desmond raggiunge in quell’istante l’interruttore dell’arresto del sistema, inserisce la chiave, mormora un’ultima promessa di amore per Penelope e gira la chiave nell’interruttore. Una luce accecante abbaglia tutte le persone sull’Isola, dovunque esse si trovino mentre il cielo diventa di un colore viola intenso ed un rumore assordante obbliga tutti a tapparsi le orecchie. Poi tutto torna normale: Bernard solleva lo sguardo e, spaventato, spinge Claire ed Aaron da parte per evitare di essere colpiti dalla porta della botola che cade accanto a loro, scagliata in aria da chissà quale esplosione. Più tardi, al campo, mentre tutti stanno risistemando quello che lo strano fenomeno ha provocato, Charlie riemerge dalla giungla e scopre con grande sorpresa che né Eko né Locke hanno ancora fatto ritorno; poi vedendo Claire le sorride. e Walt lasciano l’Isola]] Sul pontile, intanto, il falso Henry accompagna Michael alla barca: l’uomo dice di non essere contento dell’accordo che loro hanno stretto, ma Walt ultimamente ha creato loro qualche problema e Michael ha prestato fede alla sua parola ed ha portato da loro le quattro persone che loro avevano indicato. Henry dice a Michael che ora lui è libero: se seguirà la rotta 325 potrà salvarsi. Michael è sorpreso di quanto semplicistica sia la situazione e chiede ad Henry cosa gli impedisca di dire ad altri cosa ha visto e come fare a raggiungere l’Isola. Herny ribatte che, una volta lasciata l’Isola, lui non sarà mai più in grado di ritornarvi e nemmeno ne parlerà mai con nessuno perché altrimenti tutti verranno a sapere quello che lui ha fatto per scappare via. Michael, spaventato, ricorda ad Henry che loro gli hanno promesso che non faranno del male ai suoi amici: l'uomo gli risponde che un patto è un patto. Michael chiede ancora ad Henry chi siano loro e questi gli risponde, innocentemente, che loro sono "i buoni". Poi l’uomo incita Michael a salire sulla barca: Walt è già a bordo. Michael scende nella barca ed abbraccia forte suo figlio mentre Henry gli augura un buon viaggio. Nel frattempo Hurley viene liberato: Bea gli dice di tornare al campo e di raccontare ai suoi compagni quello che è successo e consigliando loro di non azzardarsi a tornare su quel lato dell’Isola: i suoi amici, invece, andranno con loro. Hurley guarda Jack e questi con lo sguardo gli dice di andare. Mentre Hurley si allontana, la barca con Michael e Walt si stacca dal pontile. L’uomo osserva un’ultima volta a lungo Jack e poi si dirige al largo. Kate, Sawyer e Jack si scambiano poi uno sguardo d’intesa un attimo prima che gli Altri calino sulle loro teste tre cappucci per impedir loro di vedere dove verranno condotti. Quella sera, attorno al fuoco, Charlie e Claire stanno parlando. La ragazza chiede cosa sia successo nel bunker: Charlie le risponde che non è accaduto niente. Quando Claire ribatte che il cielo è diventato viola e tutti loro hanno sentito un rumore assordante ed han visto una luce abbacinante Charlie ribatte di non essersi accorto di nulla. Mentre osserva la ferita che ha riportato sul braccio Charlie guarda Claire e la ragazza, dopo una piccola incertezza, lo bacia. Altrove chiama Penny, informandola di averlo trovato.]] In una stazione d'ascolto situata in una zona sconosciuta sul circolo polare due uomini stanno giocando a scacchi: Henrik, uno dei due, dice in portoghese al suo compagno Mathias che presto vincerà la partita abbattendo la sua difesa. Questi scherza sulla sua presunta tattica vincente quando improvvisamente nota una scritta su un monitor presente nella stanza: "7418880 Anomalia Elettromagnetica Rilevata". L’altro uomo, furente, comincia a cercare su un manuale di istruzioni una qualche indicazione e chiede al compagno da quanto tempo la scritta stia lampeggiando. L’altro ribatte di fare in fretta prima che perdano di nuovo la segnalazione. Il primo dei due, agitato, ribatte che non la perderanno ed ordina al compagno di stare zitto e di fare la telefonata. L’uomo afferra la cornetta di un telefono senza tastiera: si tratta di un telefono mono linea. La telefonata arriva, in piena notte, in una camera da letto; una mano femminile accende la luce ed afferra la cornetta: si tratta di Penelope, ancora mezza addormentata. L’uomo all’altro capo della linea informa la donna che forse hanno trovato quello che stavano cercando. Penelope, sconvolta, resta in silenzio e non sembra credere alle proprie orecchie. Curiosità Generale * In questo episodio compaiono per la prima volta nella serie Penelope e Charles Widmore. * Questo è il primo episodio in cui si vede il flashback di un personaggio che non era sul volo 815, ed è il secondo che è centrato su una guest star (il primo era quello di Bernard e Rose nell'episodio ). * In un estratto, letto da Kate, di uno dei quaderni si legge: 0400. S.R. moves Ping-Pong table again. 0415. Takes a shower. * In questo episodio si afferma esplicitamente per la prima volta che l’incidente aereo è avvenuto il 22 settembre 2004. * Questo è anche l'unico episodio della serie in cui è mostrato un posto fuori dall'Isola nel tempo corrente (non un flashback od un flashforward) e con personaggi che non interagiscono con i protagonisti dell'Isola (come la telefonata tra Penny e Desmond nell'episodio ). * In questo episodio Desmond si riferisce agli Altri chiamandoli "gli ostili", e Kelvin usa lo stesso termine in un flashback. Questa è la prima volta che il nome viene utilizzato nella serie. * Dopo il titolo, Kate cerca di calmare un gruppo di sopravvissuti. Mentre lei è a piedi a Jack sulla spiaggia, c'è un po' di battute invertite nascoste nelle domande sovrapposte. In primo luogo, una voce dice: "Quante persone!" Poi un'altra dice: "Quante persone possono andare sulla barca?". Note di produzione * Secondo il Podcast ufficiale di Lost del 26 Maggio 2006, la scrittura dell'episodio è iniziata solo quattro settimane prima della sua messa in onda. L'episodio è stato girato in 17 giorni con due equipe che agivano in simultanea, e la scena finale con Penelope è stato girata a cinque giorni dalla prima messa in onda. * Nelle versioni internazionali, versioni DVD comprese, questo episodio è stato diviso in due parti ed alcune scene sono state tagliate per motivi di tempo. Le scene tagliate sono le seguenti: : * Una breve scena iniziale che segue il titolo di apertura, in cui Kate cerca di calmare gli altri sopravvissuti e chiede a Jack un aiuto. Invece nella versione internazionale, l'episodio salta direttamente dal titolo a Desmond seduto accanto al fuoco. : * La parte di un flashback, in cui Kelvin dice a Desmond di aver fatto scattare la procedura di chiusura un migliaio di volte prima. Invece, il flashback inizia subito con Desmond che fa scattare il falso incidente di chiusura. : * Quando Locke sta per dire a Desmond che Jack non ha alcun interesse a quello che succede nel bunker, la scena è tagliata appena John comincia a parlare. * Questo è l'ultimo episodio in cui Malcolm David Kelley, Michelle Rodriguez e Cynthia Watros sono accreditati nel cast regolare. Errori * Le uniformi dei soldati dell'esercito britannico sono imprecise. Nella foto tutti indossano abiti obsoleti ed i loro berretti non sono corretti (essi dovrebbero essere strettamente aderenti alla testa con il picco che scende sopra l'occhio destro), né hanno alcun distintivo reggimentale che denota in quale servono. Il soldato che scarica Desmond è accreditato come un sergente maggiore, rango che non esiste nell'esercito britannico. * Quando Kate, Jack e Sawyer sono presi in ostaggio, Alex afferra Kate per tirarla, mettendo per sbaglio le mani sul petto di Kate. Lei piuttosto rapidamente tira via le mani. * La foto di Desmond e Penny è diversa rispetto a quella vista nell'episodio "Orientamento". In particolare, l'attrice che interpreta Penny è diversa. ** La foto nell'episodio "Orientamento" è stata corretta per il rilascio del DVD. * Quando Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Hurley, e Michael iniziano il loro viaggio verso il campo degli Altri, si vede lo zaino di Kate sulla schiena mentre cammina. Tuttavia nell'inquadratura seguente glielo si vede indossare. * Quando Michael tenta di sparare all'uccello e scopre che la sua pistola è scarica, tira il grilletto più volte e si può sentire il suono del martello esterno colpire ripetutamente, nonostante la sua pistola non ne abbia uno e non dovrebbe fare clic. * Quando Sawyer, Jack e Sayid nuotano verso la barca di Desmond all'inizio dell'episodio, la barca è vista vicino l'isola, anche se, quando finalmente stanno raggiungendo la barca, dietro di loro non c'è l'isola da cui sono venuti, solo cielo e nuvole. * Sayid dice che riconosce la roccia con il buco in centro grazie alle informazioni di Michael, ma non è stato mostrato quando gli aveva dato queste informazioni; abbiamo visto solo Walt darle a lui in segreto col computer. * Durante il terremoto elettromagnetico (quando Locke si rifiuta di premere il pulsante), la collana metallica di Eko rimane ferma sul petto pur essendo attratta dal muro di cemento della stazione. ** Questo è stato corretto nel cofanetto della seconda stagione, a quanto pare utilizzando un'inquadratura in cui Eko guarda oltre la sua spalla sinistra. Nella correzione, la croce di Eko può essere vista improvvisamente volare via dal collo mentre si guarda sopra la spalla. * Quando Desmond guarda le sue lettere, si può notare l'indirizzo di ritorno nella parte superiore sinistra delle buste. Nel Regno Unito, non è necessario un indirizzo di ritorno, e se se ne include uno, viene scritto sul retro della busta. * Quando Eko caccia Locke fuori dalla botola, lo zaino di Locke cade in sala computer. Più tardi, quando Locke parla a Desmond sulla spiaggia, prende il video di orientamento dallo stesso zaino. Tematiche ricorrenti * Desmond afferma di aspettare a leggere "Il nostro comune amico" perchè vuole che sia l’ultima cosa che leggerà prima di morire. * Quando Desmond incontra Charles Widmore sta piovendo. (Pioggia) * Desmond è colto in una violenta tempesta prima di arrivare sull'isola. (Pioggia) * Il libro di Desmond contiene al suo interno una lettera segreta di Penny. * Charles Widmore tenta di comprare Desmond per evitare che lui frequenti Penelope. * Charles Widmore tiene segrete alla figlia le lettere di Desmond, mentendo alla ragazza sul perchè non le abbia mai scritto. * Desmond decide di intraprendere una traversata in solitario intorno al mondo per riguadagnare il proprio onore. * Libby e Desmond si sono casualmente incontrati anni prima di arrivare sull’Isola. * Anni dopo i due finiscono sulla stessa Isola e Desmond ricompare proprio durante il funerale di Libby. * Libby afferma che suo marito, David, è morto. * Desmond incontra Kelvin nella stazione Cigno, lo stesso Kelvin che aveva incontrato Sayid anni prima in Iraq. (Connessioni tra i personaggi) * Kelvin ha combattuto durante la prima Guerra del Golfo insieme a Sam Austen, il patrigno di Kate, e con Sayid. * Desmond e Kelvin restano imprigionati nel bunker per molti anni fino a quando i loro sostituti vennero a liberare Desmond. (Isolamento) * Kelvin mente a Desmond sulla malattia e gli tiene nascosto il ritrovamento della sua barca così da poter lasciare l'isola ed abbandonarlo. * Alla vista della barca di Desmond i sopravvissuti credono di essere salvi. * Hurley vede un grosso uccello e crede che l’animale abbia pronunciato il suo nome. * Michael inganna i suoi amici riguardo alla missione di salvataggio di Walt e li conduce in una trappola. * Jack conosce le intenzioni di Michael e finge di seguire il suo piano, tenendo tutto ciò segreto ai suoi compagni. * Ben dice a Michael che loro sono i buoni. * Locke non crede nel destino ma Desmond tenta di convincerlo dicendogli che John ha salvato la sua vita cosicché lui potesse salvare la sua. * Desmond gira il Fail-safe del Cigno e si verifica un evento elettromagnetico che viene rilevato dalla stazione di rilevamento. (Elettromagnetismo) * Jack, Kate e Sawyer vengono catturati dagli Altri. (Prigionia) * Dopo che Kate è stata colpita dal dardo, Jack spara 4 colpi nella direzione da cui è provenuto. (Numeri) * I sopravvissuti vedono la barca di Desmond e pensano di essere salvi. (Salvezza) * I 2 uomini che vivono nella stazione di rilevamento in Artide/Antartide giocano a scacchi. (Giochi) (Bianco e nero) (Isolamento) * Desmond uccide accidentalmente Kelvin. (Vita e morte) * Kelvin racconta a Desmond del suicidio di Stuart Radzinsky nella stazione Cigno. (Suicidio) * Le lettere di Desmond che Charles Widmore ha nascosto, mostrano che Penelope vive al numero 23 mentre Desmond al numero 42. (Numeri) * Il caffè che Libby paga a Desmond costa 4 dollari. (Numeri) * Desmond è in cerca di 42.000 dollari. (Numeri) * Quando il collasso di sistema causa l'incidente aereo sono le ore 4:16. (Numeri) Riferimenti culturali * L'internazionale: il titolo originale dell'episodio è una frase della versione di Billy Bragg in lingua inglese di questo famoso inno socialista, anarchico, comunista e socialdemocratico. * A-Team: nella versione originale, Sawyer cita B.A. Baracus, un personaggio di questa serie TV trasmessa negli Stati Uniti dal 1983 al 1987, quando dice: "Alright, enough jibber-jabber, let's roll!" poco prima di partire per la missione di salvataggio di Walt. * Il nostro comune amico: Desmond afferma che questo libro di Charles Dickens del 1865 sarà l'ultimo che leggerà prima di morire, in quanto egli è un grande fan di Dickens ed ha letto tutte le sue opere lasciando questa per ultima. * Straight man: In questo romanzo del 1997 di Richard Russo, William Henry Devereaux SR. muore leggendo il libro Il nostro comune amico di Charles Dickens. * Il Giro di Vite: Kelvin dice a Desmond di rimettere il filmato di orientamento dietro questo libro di Henry James del 1898. * Voi che sapete che cosa è amor: quest'aria tratta dall'opera Le Nozze di Figaro del 1786 di Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart viene tramessa quando Desmond è sopra l’Elizabeth.'' * Chains and things: questa canzone del 1970 di B.B. King viene trasmessa dal giradischi del Cigno. * Ardulfurataini Watan (la Terra dei due fiumi): questo è il vecchio inno iracheno cantato da Kelvin. * Make your own kind of music: questa canzone del 1969 di Cass "Mama" Elliot è trasmessa nella stazione d'ascolto. * Watchmen: Locke dice ad Eko di essere solo delle marionette sulle corde e finché premeranno il pulsante non saranno mai liberi. In questo fumetto, il ''Dottor Manhattan commenta che "Siamo tutti burattini. Sono solo un burattino che può vedere le corde". Il commento dell'ubriaco Desmond di essere intrappolato in una sanguinosa palla di vetro riecheggia il fascino del fumetto. I produttori hanno commentato più volte l'importanza di quest'opera letteraria. * Segno della croce: Desmond fa questo gesto della mano prima di inserire la chiave per il Fail-safe. * Scacchi: Gli uomini che vivono nella stazione di monitoraggio stanno giocando a questo gioco quando si accorgono dell'anomalia elettromagnetica sul computer. Tecniche di narrazione * Penelope, allo stadio di Los Angeles, dice a Desmond: "Se hai soldi e determinazione, puoi trovare chiunque". Questa è una anticipazione sia della scena finale di questo episodio sia della scena dell'episodio nel quale la ragazza trova Desmond, Frank ed i "6 dell'Oceanic" in mezzo al mare. * Quando Desmond vede Jack sulla barca, dice, confuso, "tu...", la stessa cosa che Jack gli disse quando lo trovò nel Cigno. * Desmond servì del tempo in prigione e fu congedato dal reggimento reale scozzese. Più tardi, durante il tentativo di riconquistare il suo onore, si schianta inavvertitamente sull'isola e diventa un prigioniero nel Cigno. * Kate finisce tra Jack e Sawyer quando viene presa in ostaggio dagli Altri. * Desmond rivela di essere il responsabile dello schianto del volo Oceanic 815 il 22 settembre 2004. * L'episodio si conclude con una telefonata a Penny e la battuta "Penso che l'abbiamo trovato." * Jack, Kate e Sawyer sono presi in ostaggio dagli Altri. * Il destino di Desmond, Locke e Eko è rimasto irrisolto dopo che è stata girata la chiave del fail-safe. * Eko tenta di far esplodere la porta blindata con la dinamite. * Desmond dice a Locke: "Ci vediamo ad un'altra vita". * Locke dice ad Eko di non premere il pulsante a cui Eko risponde: "non dirmi cosa non posso fare." * La statua del piede con 4 dita sarà vista nuovamente nella serie e diventerà un luogo significativo nella quinta stagione. Analisi della trama * In questo episodio la rivalità tra Locke ed Eko tocca l'apice nella loro disputa sul premere o meno il pulsante. * Il falso Henry Gale si mostra come un'autorità nel gruppo degli Altri. * Desmond non rimane con Penny perché vuole riconquistare il suo onore e le promette che tornerà. * Michael conduce Jack, Kate, Hurley e Sawyer attraverso l'isola verso il campo degli Altri. * Sayid, Jin e Sun navigano sulla costa verso nord con la barca di Desmond per esplorare il campo degli Altri. * Locke e Desmond lasciano che il timer Swan scenda a zero. * Gli Altri incontrano incontrano il gruppo al molo dei traghetti. * Claire e Charlie condividono il loro primo bacio. Connessione tra gli episodi Riferimenti ad altri episodi * Desmond rivela di essere il responsabile dello schianto del volo Oceanic 815 il 22 settembre 2004 per non essere riuscito a digitare i numeri nel computer entro il tempo necessario. (Pilota, prima parte) * Claire racconta a Desmond del padre del suo bambino. (Un figlio) * Desmond accende la luce quando sente Locke sbattere sul portello. (Deus Ex Machina) * Locke racconta a Desmond della morte di Boone. (Non nuocere) * Eko chiede a Charlie come hanno aperto la botola. (Esodo, seconda parte) * Charlie avverte Eko di stare attento con la dinamite, dicendogli cosa è successo a Arzt. (Esodo, seconda parte) * Si vede Jack arrivare allo stadio dal punto di vista di Desmond. (Uomo di scienza, uomo di fede) * Locke chiede a Desmond: "quindi cosa ha detto il pupazzo di neve all'altro pupazzo di neve?". (Alla deriva) * Viene mostrato l'arrivo di Desmond sull'isola, come aveva precedentemente raccontato. (Orientamento) * Kate dice a Sawyer che è stata intrappolata in una rete con Jack. Sawyer le dice che pensava che Jack volesse dirgli qualcos'altro quando gliel'ha detto. (S.O.S.) (Tre minuti) * Sawyer trova il disegno della mappa della porta blindata che Locke aveva disegnato ed aveva messo nel tubo pneumatico della Perla. (S.O.S.) (? (episodio)) * Michael ricorda a Kate di aver visto dove vivono gli Altri che sembrano essere montanari. (Due per la strada) (Tre minuti) * Locke informa Desmond dell'esistenza della Perla. (? (episodio)) * Michael è costretto a raccontare al gruppo della lista di nomi che gli avevano dato gli Altri. (Tre minuti) Allusioni ad altri episodi * Il titolo dell'episodio è stato inizialmente una citazione di Jack presente nell'episodio "Il coniglio bianco", venne poi dichiarato da Kate negli episodi "Uomo di scienza, uomo di fede" e "Ognuno pensi per sé", affermato da Rose nell'episodio "Attraverso lo Specchio" ed infine ripreso da Juliet nell'episodio "L'incidente, prima e seconda parte". * La domanda di Michael, chi siete voi?, richiamala sua domanda nel finale di stagione precedente. Una domanda simile appare in ogni finale di stagione. (Esodo, seconda parte) * Desmond scopre che l'uomo di fronte a lui sulla barca è Jack ed esclama "Tu!". Nella prima stagione, Jack scopre che l'uomo di fronte a lui è Desmond e poi esclama "Tu!". (Uomo di scienza, uomo di fede) * Kelvin dice a Desmond di riporre la pellicola di orientamento del Cigno dietro il libro Il giro della vite. Qui è dove viene trovato da Locke. (Orientamento) * Sun avverte la malattia mattutina dovuta la sua gravidanza. (Tutta la verità) * Kelvin lavora alla mappa sulla porta blindata. (Chiusura) Domande senza risposta * Qual è l'origine della statua del piede con 4 dita? Categoria:Episodi della seconda stagione Categoria:Episodi dedicati a Desmond